1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerodynamic toys to be thrown through the air and, in particular, to an improved flying saucer type toy having greater stability during flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, aerodynamic toys resembling flying saucers have become quite popular as throwable gliding toy implements. In the usual embodiment, the toy is made of a plastic material, or the like, in the shape of a saucer having a depending rim located around the lower outer marginal edge to facilitate gripping by the user. The rim curves downwardly from the saucer and has a configuration such that the implement, when viewed in elevation, approximates the shape of an air foil. Throwing is usually accomplished with a wrist snapping motion whereby momentum and a spinning motion is imparted to the toy to cause it to fly or glide through the air. Its appeal as a toy usually resides in the fact that it exhibits definite aerodynamic characteristics and can be made to do a number of various maneuvers depending upon the skill of the user.